1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to shower enclosures, and more particularly, to shower enclosures incorporating a tub and utilizing a shower curtain drawn across the open side of the shower enclosure. Usually, water escapes from the space between the edges of the shower curtain and the end walls of the shower enclosure since it is difficult to hold the ends of the curtain close to the enclosure walls, even though the shower curtain has its lower marginal portion wholly within the bathtub portion of the shower enclosure. Water escapes due to the ring support of the curtains at the top and also to billowing movement of the lower marginal portion of the shower curtain because of the rising heated air. Specifically, this invention relates to a shower curtain holder which is drawn across the open side of the shower enclosure and is able to manipulate the shower curtain to prevent the escape of water from the enclosure and which besides being a nuisance can pose a considerable safety hazard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various structures have heretofore been designed for the purpose of providing a more efficient barrier to water flowing or being splashed from the shower enclosure from the space between the edges of the drawn shower curtain and the end walls of the shower enclosure. Such attempts have primarily included permanent structures affixed to the end walls of the shower enclosure or the upper rim of the bathtub. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,072, issued Mar. 7, 1978, provides a device for preventing water escape from a shower compartment by releasably securing at least one end of the shower curtain to the bath tub compartment wall by utilizing interlocking fiber tab means (VELCRO) having one part secured to the curtain and a second part fixedly secured to the wall of the compartment. U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,636, issued Jan. 27, 1976, describes a shower curtain holder comprising a body portion adapted to be secured to the wall adjacent to the front outer corner of the bath tub and employing a friction slide therein arranged to project from the bottom and clamp the shower curtain down on the flange of the bathtub. U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,399, issued July 22, 1975, utilizes an upstanding flange provided for support from a shower enclosure in which the lower portion of the flange includes a slot to snugly receive the edge portion of a curtain drawn across the opening of the shower enclosure. U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,806, issued Apr. 29, 1975, discloses a shower curtain edge retainer for holding a marginal edge portion of the hanging shower curtain in contiguity with a bath cove wall in which the device includes a wall attachment bar which is vertically affixed to the bath cove wall and a connecting bar detachably supported by the wall attachment bar, the marginal edge of the shower curtain being detachably splined to the connecting bar which, when connected with the wall attachment bar, holds the curtain edge in line contact with the adjacent bath cove wall. U.S. Pat. No. 3,639,919, issued Feb. 8, 1972, also discloses a holder for a pair of bathroom shower curtains comprising a pair of flexible seal strips permanently adhered to a bathroom wall and extending downwardly from adjacent the shower curtain rod, each strip being provided with a keyhole slot extending for its entire length into which is pressed a cord which forms the outer edge of each curtain. U.S. Pat. No. 2,923,013, issued Feb. 2, 1960, prevents water from splashing around the side edge of a shower curtain by providing a shower bar attachment which allows a portion of the curtain to be drawn laterally of the bar and allows the side edge of the curtain to engage the wall along a line approximately six to eight inches inwardly from the open side of the tub.
While these prior art shower curtain holding devices have been somewhat successful in preventing the escape of water from the shower enclosure, the devices are permanent structures which are visible in and around the bath or shower enclosure. Such structures may not lend themselves to the interior design of the bathroom.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,878,487, issued Mar. 24, 1959, to Foote, discloses an anti-billowing shower curtain adapter which hooks onto the curtain rod and is placed against the inside surface of the curtain and includes a pivotal frame which can be pivoted inward into the shower enclosure and support the edge portion of the curtain therein so as to place an edge margin of the curtain in close proximity to the end wall of the shower enclosure. This patent also states that the weight of the end portion of the shower curtain acts on the inwardly supporting structure causing it to swing downwardly and in turn causes the frame of the device to swing outwardly against the portion of the curtain drawn across the shower enclosure opening. While this patent is not a permanent structure which affects the interior design of the bath area, the unsightly droop which is inherent in the device may be unacceptable to some persons. More importantly, the shower curtain adapter of Foote does not allow the curtain to be folded nearly flat against the shower enclosure wall when the shower is not in use. Further, the shower curtain adapter of Foote cannot be adjusted for use with curtains having different distances between the last and next to last hole used for supporting the shower curtain on the curtain rod, the distance variance being common among manufacturers.